Discography
This is a list of albums released under SM Entertainment. 1990's '1996' *H.O.T. - We Hate All Kinds of Violence '1997' *H.O.T. - Wolf and Sheep *S.E.S. - S.E.S. '1998' *Shinhwa - Resolver *H.O.T. - Resurrection *S.E.S. - Sea & Eugene & Shoo '1999' *Shinhwa - T.O.P *H.O.T. - Iyah! *S.E.S. - Love *Fly to the Sky - Day by Day *SMTown - Christmas in SMTown 2000's '2000' *H.O.T. - Live in Seoul *Shinhwa - Only One *BoA - ID; Peace B *H.O.T. - Outside Castle *SMTown - Christmas Winter Vacation in SMTown.com *S.E.S. - A Letter from Greenland '2001' *Fly to the Sky - The Promise *BoA - Jumping into the World (EP) *H.O.T. - Forever 2001 Live Concert *Jang Nara - The First Story *Shinhwa - Hey, Come On! *S.E.S. - Surprise *Kangta - Polaris *SMTown - Christmas Winter Vacation in SMTown.com - Angel Eyes '2002' *Shinhwa - My Choice *S.E.S. - Choose My Life-U *BoA - Listen to My Heart *Shinhwa - Perfect Man *Shinvi - 15 to 30 *BoA - No.1 *Fly to the Sky - Sea of Love *SMTown - Summer Vacation in SMTown.com *BoA - Peace B. Remixes *Isak N Jiyeon - Tell Me Baby *Kangta - Pine Tree *BoA - Miracle (EP) *Jang Nara - Sweet Dream *Black Beat - Black Beat #2002 - The First Performance #001 *S.E.S. - Friend *Shinhwa - Wedding *SMTown - 2002 Winter Vacation in SMTown.com - My Angel My Light '2003' *BoA - Valenti *BoA - Atlantis Princess *Kangta - 1st Concert Pinetree: 20020824 Live *SMTown - 2003 Summer Vacation in SMTown.com *Fly to the Sky - Missing You *BoA - Next World *S - Fr. In. Cl. *BoA - Shine We Are! (EP) *SMTown - 2003 Winter Vacation in SMTown.com *Shinhwa - Winter Story 2003-2004 '2004' *BoA - Love & Honesty *BoA - K-pop Selection *BoA - My Name *SMTown - 2004 Summer Vacation in SMTown.com *TVXQ - Tri-Angle *Fly to the Sky - Gravity '2005' *BoA - Best of Soul *Kangta - Persona *BoA - Girls on Top *Kangta - Kangta & Best *TVXQ - Rising Sun *Super Junior 05 - SuperJunior05 (Twins) *Jang Nara - Gong Fu '2006' *BoA - Outgrow *TVXQ - Heart, Mind and Soul *Kangta & Vanness - Scandal *SMTown - 2006 Summer SMTown *TRAX - First Rain *TVXQ - "O"-Jung.Ban.Hap. *SMTown - 2006 Winter SMTown - Snow Dream *Super Junior - U '2007' *BoA - Made in Twenty (20) *Jang Nara - She *TVXQ - Five in the Black *The Grace - One More Time, OK? *Super Junior - Don't Don *TVXQ - TVXQ Nonstop-Mix Vol. 1 *Girls' Generation - Girls' Generation *The Grace - Graceful 4 *SMTown - 2007 Winter SMTown - Only Love '2008' *TVXQ - T *Girls' Generation - Sweet Memories with Girls' Generation *BoA - The Face *Zhang Liyin - I Will *Kangta - Eternity *Girls' Generation - Baby Baby *Girls' Generation - Heart 2 Heart with Girls' Generation *Jang Nara - Dream of Asia *Super Junior - Super Show Tour Concert Album *SHINee - Replay (EP) *SHINee - The SHINee World *TVXQ - Mirotic *SHINee - A.MI.GO '2009' *Girls' Generation - Gee (SMCD-178) *The Grace - Dear... *Super Junior - Sorry, Sorry (SMCD-179/180/182) *BoA - BoA (SMCD-181/189) *BoA - Best & USA *TVXQ - The Secret Code *The Blue - The First Memories (SMCD-183) *SHINee - Romeo (EP) (SMCD-184) *Girls' Generation - Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) (SMCD-186) *SMTown - 2009 Summer SMTown - We Are Shining (SMCD-187) *f(x) - La Cha Ta *SHINee - 2009, Year of Us (SMCD-190) *f(x) - Chu (SMCD-193) *Super Junior - Super Show 2 Tour Concert Album (SMCD-192) 2010's '2010' *TRAX - Mini Album Volume 1 (EP) (SMCD-196) *Girls' Generation - Oh! (SMCD-197) *BoA - Identity *TVXQ - Best Selection 2010 *Girls' Generation - Run Devil Run (SMCD-198) *TVXQ - TVXQ Nonstop-Mix Vol. 2 *f(x) - Nu ABO (SMCD-199) *Super Junior - Bonamana (SMCD-200/201/202) *TVXQ - Complete Single A-Side Collection *TVXQ - Complete Single B-Side Collection *SHINee - Lucifer (SMCD-203/204) *BoA - Hurricane Venus (SMCD-205) *TRAX - Mini Album Volume 2 (EP) (SMCD-206) *BoA - Copy & Paste (SMCD-207) *SHINee - Hello (SMCD-208) *Girls' Generation - Hoot (SMCD-209) *SM The Ballad - Miss You (SM THE BALLAD VOL. 1) (SMCD-210) *Girls' Generation - Into the New World (SMCD-211) '2011' *TVXQ - Keep Your Head Down (SMCD-212 - Special Edition/SMCD-213 - Normal Edition) *Super Junior-M - Perfection (SMCD-217) *TVXQ - Before U Go (Keep Your Head Down - Repackaged) (SMCD-216) *f(x) - Pinocchio (SMCD-218) *Super Junior-M - Perfection - The Second Mini-Album Repackage (SMCD-219) *f(x) - Hot Summer (SMCD-220) *Girls' Generation - Girls' Generation *The Grace - Dana & Sunday - One More Chance (digital single) *Super Junior - Mr. Simple (SMK0058;SMK0059) *TVXQ - Tone *Super Junior - A-Cha (SMK0059) *Girls' Generation - The Boys (SMK0076) *Super Junior - Super Show 3 Tour Concert Album *TRAX - Mini Album Volume 3 (EP) *SHINee - The First *Girls' Generation - MR. TAXI *SMTown - 2011 Winter SMTown – The Warmest Gift *Super Junior - Donghae & Eunhyuk - "Oppa, Oppa" (Digital single) '2012' *SHINee - Sherlock *EXO - MAMA (SMK0108) *Super Junior - Opera *Girls' Generation-TTS - Twinkle *f(x) - Electric Shock *Girls' Generation - Paparazzi *Tohoshinki - ANDROID *Super Junior - Sexy, Free & Single *BoA - Only One *EXO - TBA *Girls' Generation - TBA *TVXQ - TBA